


Flash on Crack

by dabfaerie



Series: Stray Kids Fantasy [2]
Category: Stray Kids, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, I have no idea honestly, M/M, Multi, Side Story, dick talk, sexual themes maybe, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabfaerie/pseuds/dabfaerie
Summary: You know my story Flash? Take that but you know....yeah





	Flash on Crack

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you read Flash before this!

Explaining legs to Seungmin had been difficult but nothing in Hyunjin’s 19 years of life could’ve prepared him for what he had to next. Explain what a dick was. Everything had been going well, Seungmin had been more interested in his feet and his toes, or “bottom fingers” as he kept calling them, but then he just had to notice his dick or “the sea worm that was attached to him” as he had said. And at the moment, Hyunjin just wanted to go away, leave Chan or Jisung to explain but no! Those traitors chose that exact moment to decide they were hungry and going to make food.

So here he was, stuck alone in a room with a siren, who was looking at him with innocent puppy eyes, wanting to know what a dick was. How did he go about this? Did sirens not have dicks? Were they different? How did they reproduce then? Did they just poof out of nowhere? Were they like seahorse when the male sneezed out babies from his stomach? Was he going to have the talk with Seungmin? Was this how Chan felt whenever someone asked him a sex-related question? He could never be a dad. 

“Well, uh, ya see..that’s not a sea worm?” Hyunjin started, taking a deep breath before continuing, he could do this, “It’s a penis or dick. It’s a male's reproductive tool, and it’s what we pee out of?” Wait, did Sirens even pee? Was he going to have to explain pee too?? 

Seungmin just stared at Hyunjin, before tilting his head to the side and looking so much like a cute puppy HyunJin would have squealed if their conversation wasn't about dicks. “Oh! Sirens have those too! But..why is yours out? Is it always out? You can’t put it away? That’s dangerous! What if you get into a fight, they could just rip it off or injure it badly!!” 

Oh great. Sirens did have dicks, but they were able to put them away, and Seungmin did have a point, Hyunjin thought, having your dick out wasn’t safe, though he didn’t need to imagine his dick getting ripped out. 

“Yeah I guess it’s kind of stupid but that’s just how it is Seungmin. Now please no more body-related questions, you know what. You can ask Changbin and Woojin all the body questions you have when you meet them okay?” Hyunjin said with a sigh. He’d apologize to Binnie and Wooj later.

**Author's Note:**

> wassup and welcome to wear the stupid stories that don't make it into the main story go.


End file.
